In general, this type of electrical power tool includes a structure in which rotative power of an electric motor as a drive source is decelerated by a speed change device to output a necessary rotation torque. In many cases, a planetary gear train is used as the speed change device.
For example, in the screw tightening machine, a low torque is sufficient at the beginning of tightening, but a higher rotation torque is gradually needed as a tightening operation progresses. Therefore, a function that is required from the point of view of carrying out a quick and reliable screw tightening is to reduce a reduction ratio of the speed change device so as to output a high speed low torque at the beginning of the tightening operation, and to increase the reduction ratio of the speed change device so as to output a low speed high torque in the middle of the tightening operation. Moreover, in terms of usability, it is required that, in the middle of the tightening operation, the reduction ratio (an output torque) is automatically switched at a point in which a tightening resistance (an external torque) applied to an output shaft reaches a certain value.
Japanese Patent No. 3289958 teaches a screw tightening machine in which a speed change device having two-stage planetary gear trains is interposed between an output shaft of an electric motor and an output shaft provided with a screw tightening bit. According to the speed change device of this conventional screw tightening machine, at the beginning of a screw tightening operation, a carrier of a first stage planetary gear and a carrier of a second stage planetary gear are directly connected via an internal gear of the second stage planetary gear train. As a result, a high speed low torque is output, so that a quick screw tightening operation can be performed. When a user increases a pushing force applied to the screw tightening machine as the screw tightening operation is proceeded, the internal gear of the second stage planetary gear train is relatively displaced in an axial direction, so as to be separated from the carrier of the first stage planetary gear train, while rotation thereof is fixed, thereby causing a deceleration in the second stage planetary gear. As a result, a reduction ratio of the speed change device can be increased, so as to output a low speed high torque. Thus, a reliable screw tightening operation can be performed.